Letting go of the past
by moonangel3
Summary: I'm not good with summary's and this is my first fanfic so please be gentle.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: It starts at the battle with Chaos. Don't mind my grammatical faults cuz English is not my native language.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailormoon nor Gundam Wing( I'd wish).  
  
Well I better start with the story.  
  
This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Letting go of the past by moonangel  
  
prologue  
  
*********************************************  
  
Noooooo, don't leave me please don't die on me to Hota-chan! Please don't die I can heal you with the Silver Crystal, Usagi begged. I'm sorry Usa- mamma but I can't let you do that, goodbye princess I'll always watch over you. No, no, no you can't leave me you are all I have left please come back. Well, Well, Well if it isn't the pitiful Moon Princess crying over her last protector. Now I just have to have your starseed and my collection is complete. Look here in my hand I have the starseeds of al your Sailorbrats. Suddenly al the starseeds began to glow there respective collar and flew towards Usagi. They surrounded her and merged with her. Usagi began to glow silver so intense that Chaos had to shield her eyes. When the light died down a hole new senshi stood were Eternal Sailormoon first stood. I'm Sailor Cosmos ruler and protector of the cosmos and the star. You Chaos will pay for the things you have done. Cosmos began to call her attack and so did Chaos. Sailor Planet Attack Cosmos shouted. The two let there attacks loos at each other. For a moment it looked like that Chaos was winning but Cosmos called the Silver Crystal fort and the beam from the planet attack became twice it's size. No, this can't be happening I can't lose from the moonbrat AAAAAAAAAH. When the dust died down al you could see was a pile of dust were Chaos was. Cosmos looked around and one by one tears began to fall. I lost everybody in this battle why wouldn't you let me heal you Hota-chan then I had at least one person left now I have nobody anymore. Silver Crystal grant me this wish take me to the future were I'm needed oh holy crystal grant this one wish of your mistress. And with a flash Cosmos was gone leaving the past behind and moving to the future.  
  
So this is what the future looks like Usagi said after detransforming and stepping out of the ally she was in. Now I have to look for an house and stuff. She quickly found a mansion and furniture for it. I only have to administrate at the school here.  
  
The next day.  
  
Class we have a new student here today, please introduce yourself. I'm Serenity Usagi Cosmos Tsukino it's nice to be here. Okay please sit next to Heero, Heero raise your hand. Usagi walked to Heero and sat down. Now class were going to have it about the Silver Millennium. At the mention of the Silver Millennium memories of her friends and love began to assault her and tears began to form in her eyes but she tried to hold them back still two tears managed to escape. Heero and the other Gundam pilots saw the tears. Weak onna Wufei grumbled, Dou was thinking of ways to ask her out, Quatre could feel her emotions and wondered what was causing them, Heero and Trowa were thinking why she had to cry. The bell rang and they went to there second hour music. When Usagi came in the music room she immediately went to the violin and picked it up. For a moment she just looked at it and the Gundam pilots were watching her. Usagi then began to play the song that Haruka and Michiru compost for her and with that song Usagi's dam broke. Tears one by one began to fall when she remembered her loved ones but she didn't care al she wanted for the moment was to play the song. Al the kids and even the teacher stared at her and where captured in the music that she was playing. The pilots wondered why Usagi was crying over a music piece. Trowa and Quatre both recognised the piece as Michiru's the famous violin player at the beginning of the 21st century. When she was done she walked to a desk and sat down not even looking up when the kids began clapping. After a minute the kids went to there desks and sat down. Heero and the pilots sat beside her. When the class began she took a picture out of her bag and looked at it.  
  
*************************  
  
end of prologue  
  
An: I know that this is a short prologue and a boring one but I promise that the next one will be much longer an d hopefully better. Please review everything is welcome and if you have any suggestions please tell it me. 


	2. chapter1

An: I've read the reviews and the were nice. They were al positive and I'm happy about it. I hope I'll be able to complete this story but with al the school work I have I really have no clue and to think I'm still in my third year on High school. Well I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and Gundam Wing are not mine.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Letting go of go of the past.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***********************************************  
  
" Why did you al had to die on me " Usagi whispered, as she stared at a groups photo of al the senshi's. She then remembered the ring Mamoru gave her when he went to America. She dug into her bag and found it just as the bell rang. She quickly put it on her finger and was about to walk out of the room when somebody grabbed her arm. " He babe I'm Dou Maxwell, I may run and hide but I won't tell a lie. " Well hello Dou first of al my name is not babe its USAGI think you can remember that? And second I'm not interested ". That's when Quatre decided to step in. " Hello miss Usagi my name is Quatre R. Winner and that is Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Heero Yuy is over there. Usagi looked at a guy with gravity defying bangs covering one I while the other green I was visible that Quatre had introduced as Trowa. She moved over to a guy with black hair that was pulled into a painful looking ponytail she knew was Wufei. She looked over at a happy go lucky face that belonged to no other than the braded baka Dou himself. She then looked at Quatre, Usagi noted that he had a air of kindness and gentleness around him. Last but (Definitely) not least she looked at Heero. He had unruly brown hair and Prussian eyes though his eyes seemed cold if you look deep enough you could see a spark of warmth in the depths. " Well we have to go to the next class or we'll be late ", Quatre said.  
  
The rest of the classes al went smoothly and after school Usagi went to her dorm she had with someone she hadn't met.  
  
Usagi decided to go to the park instead of her dorm. Usagi wandered aimlessly in the park and went to sit on a bench in front of a lake. " This reminds me so much of home" Usagi thought but her peaceful moment was interrupted when someone screamed. Usagi stood op and raced towards an ally to transform when she found an ally she shouted " Cosmic Moon, Make-Up"!  
  
When Usagi came to the scene she saw the ugliest youma she had ever seen. It had tentacles al over its body and was covered in purple slime. " Stop it right there you ugly youma"! I'm sailor Cosmos I stand for purity and everything good, I will not let you disturb the peace here. In the name of the Cosmos I'll punish you"!  
  
" I see you have decided to show up your Majesty, I've a message for you, Prince Dimand is back and he's asking you to join him willingly or by force". " Tell Dimand that I'll never join him and most importuned I'll never love him". "Oh but you will you see if you won't give into him he'll continue to attack earth and your precious planet will be turned to dust". " Not a chance tell him that I won't give op without a fight". " Don't say I didn't warned you, POISON TENTECLE "! Cosmos dodged it with ease and was about to attack when a gunshot went of. She looked behind her and saw the G- boys but as she let her guard down she couldn't dodge the attack that the youma sent towards her. "AARGH! You're going to pay for that you ugly monster, SILVER COSMOS DUST"!( I know Lame!) " Don't think that you've won Queen Serenity, prince Dimand always gets what he wants and right now he has his eyes set on you your Majesty", the youma said with his last breath as he turned to dust.  
  
" Tell me your name and who you work for " Heero asked in a monotone.  
  
" My name is none of your concern boy and I don't work for anyone. " Omae o korosu, tell me your name". " Fine my name is Cosmos are you happy now"?  
  
" Weak onna, who names there child Cosmos"? Wufei commented. " Shut your mouth Wufei"! " Hé how do you know his name, Dou asked. " I know a lot of you, you are Dou Maxwell, he is Trowa Barton, He is Quatre R. Winner, he is Heero Yuy and of course there is Wufei Chang here. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and check on the Time stream". " Please miss we just want to now who you are and how you know our names", Quatre asked.  
  
" Fine, I'm sailor Cosmos the ruler and protector of the Cosmos and the stars". You're crazy onna there is no ruler of the Cosmos", Wufei said.  
  
" Oh, but there is were you're wrong I was ones known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom then as Artemis, Diana, Usagi and finally as Cosmos. As for your names I cannot tell you that what I can tell you is that you better stay out of this battle for it is way out us your waters". " And why is that so you weak onna"?  
  
" Because we use magic in our battles and as far as I can tell you don't have magical powers now do you, didn't think so. I have to go but maybe we'll meet each other again, BYE".  
  
And Cosmos disappeared in sparkles of silver.  
  
" Wow, that was weird, Dou said". The rest of the pilots were quietly thinking to them self.  
  
*************************************************  
  
end chapter1  
  
*************************************************  
  
An: I hope that you al like this chapter I don't know if I can have the next chapter out soon for I still have tons of homework. I really hope that this one is better than my previous chapter. I have to go my little brother is bugging me again. Ugh baby brothers can be such a pain in the ass but hé they can be sweethearts if the want to but that is really rare. 


	3. chapter2

An: Hi everyone this is my third chapter and I'm having fun. I'm wrote this chapter during school so I don't now if its good. Well please review its fun to read those. I'm in a hurry to write this chapter because I have a French exam tomorrow and I really suck at that subject. I mean school is just pure evil al those teachers giving tons of homework and essay's. Live just isn't fair the only subject's I really like are English and Chemistry. Well let's start with this day's chapter shall we.  
  
Disclaimer: It's the usual, Sailormoon and Gundam Wing don't belong to me blablabla.  
  
****************************************  
  
Letting go of the past  
  
Chapter 1  
  
****************************************  
  
*That night*  
  
" Ugh, I'm beat. Why does Dimand have to come back, can't he see that I don't love him? I hope my roommate isn't a bookworm(it reminds me to much of Amy)".  
  
When she stepped in the dorm she felt the barrel of a gun pressed between her eyes.  
  
" Omae o korosu", Heero said in a monotone.  
  
" So this is my roommate, you know you're quite the trigger-happy person aren't you "?  
  
" Hn ", Heero said with his usual grunts.  
  
" You're not that good with words are you"?  
  
" Hn ", Here is the living room, there is the kitchen over there is the bathroom and over there is your room. Do not and I mean EVER go into my room without my permission got it "?  
  
" Sir, Yes, Sir ", Usagi said while saluting mockingly.  
  
" Hn " Heero grunted and went in his room slamming the door.  
  
" Well I can see that this is going to be fun with him and is ' Hn's ' and went into her room.  
  
*the next day*  
  
Usagi woke up smelling breakfast.  
  
" Hmm, I wonder what's for breakfast" and with that thought in her mind she got dressed and went to the kitchen. There she saw Heero eating and reading a newspaper.  
  
" What are you reading Heero "?  
  
" Hn ".  
  
" Great what do I have to do, buy a new dictionary or something "?  
  
At that Heero gave her the smallest smirk.  
  
" We're going to be late if you don't hurry".  
  
" Oh alright, don't push me buddy", Usagi said while gobbling down her food. When she was done they hurried to class.  
  
*At lunch*  
  
" I said I was sorry about it Usagi but it was your own fault that you got wet ".  
  
" Its my own fault. MY OWN FAULT! Are you nuts Dou because of you I'm soaked wet "!  
  
" But you drenched me too remember"?! Dou shot back.  
  
" But who was the baka to take a bucket full of water and a loaded water pistol in World History "?! Usagi yelled.  
  
" And what if I did, it wasn't meant for you ".  
  
" Maybe but still you threw al of the water in the bucket on me! You, You BRADED BAKA "!  
  
" Oh come on can't you lighten up, it was an accident. Sheesh, its not like you're the only one who got wet "!  
  
That was true for the other pilots where also wet but even so they where not as wet as Usagi.  
  
" Please, you guy's don't fight ", Quatre begged them.  
  
" Fine but keep Dou away from me because if not pray to Selene that he'll survive if I'm done with him ".  
  
And with that she stalked off.  
  
" Well this class was quit interesting wasn't it "? Quatre said.  
  
" Yeah, well at least she has shown that she has spunk ", Dou said.  
  
" Hn " (" She sure has spunk and she's pretty when she's mad. Hé wait a minute were did that come from I must have listened to much to the braded baka ") Heero thought.  
  
" Weak onna ( Yes but a very beautiful weak onna. Argh, where did that came from I have to get them out ") Wufei thought.  
  
Trowa, well Trowa remained hi usual silent person but you could almost see the wheels in his head turning.  
  
**************************************  
  
End of chapter2  
  
**************************************  
  
An: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I think that I can have the next chapter posted tomorrow. Well keep those reviews coming.  
  
Ciao Moonangel 


	4. Authors Note

An: Hé everybody how is everything doing? I'm thinking of putting some romance in this story and I need to know the pairings please let me know what you think. Oh before I forget I can decide who to bring back from the dead.  
  
Usagi/Heero?  
  
Usagi/Wufei?  
  
Usagi/Trowa?  
  
Usagi/Dou?  
  
Usagi/Quatre?  
  
Darien back?  
  
Inners back?  
  
Outers back?  
  
Well please tell me I want to know and the Inners and Outers can't both come back. One of those two has to stay DEAD!  
  
Thank from the oh so loving( yeah right()  
  
moonangel~ moongoddess65@hotmail.com 


	5. AN

Hi minna-chan I'm sorry that I didn't updated the story but I'm drowning in homework that my *evil demonic* teachers gave me. I swear I've got tons of exams. So I promise that I'll post a chapter this week(! 


End file.
